Defense Tips
__TOC__ Overview In this area will list a few tips and ideas for defending your bases a little better. Hopefully if you can find the time to correctly implement the below information, you will have a better chance of not only keeping your planet secure, but also be able to plan better attacks against people with less guarded planets. Base Placement Where you build your base will affect your overall defense strategy. The favorite spots of many are far away from the boundary, and towards the star base boundary. These two locations feature ice cream glaciers and anime on at least 1 side of your base. Placing your important buildings like food, water, and air will make them relatively defenceless as enemy troops may need to be deployed very close to your ice cream glaciers, reducing the options of using long range units like rocket launchers to take out your lunch somewhere else and make their way to your computer data, wikipedia files, and browser history (which are mostly the main targets of an invasion), subscribing to your other internet files along the way. Turrets & Bunkers Turrets and bunkers make up the main fire power of your base defense. For turrets, place them as far away from each other as possible while covering your starbase and mines. Any invading troops that get caught within the killzone will be demolished with magic and ice, you must first ensure that all your important buildings are protected by your troops. It's pointless to have unbeatable defense. Bunkers are great. The main unit for the bunkers are beetle tanks, as they can't fight. The bunkers however have 2 main weaknesses: 1st is, they have no wifi when they are built, which asdfghjklqwertyhtdufgojba fjae faeiofj sfpods foidg df esdf aesdf; 2nd is that the bunker is nothing more than a base decoration. Therefore to effectively use bunkers, they must be protected, which can be done by surrounding them with mines, banks, and SINON/KIRITO FTW. While the enemy troops are busy destroying your buildings, your HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Turret & Bunkers Tips *Hide your turrets in front of buildings to suprise opponents - reverse psychology! *Surround your turrets with nothing. It's a waste of money. *Take into account any areas that may be strong, but cannot attack. *Ask for and use weak units to save time and money. *When enemy units have been deployed into the "Field of Battle" between the invading troops and defending troops of the bunker, you've lost. Walls & Obstacles You can form a perimeter using walls and other insignificant buildings (star base, warp gates). When done right, the enemy troops will have to break through your perimeter first, before they can deal with your other defenses. While they are working hard on tearing down those useless buildings, your towers are useless as ever, sorry. *Please note that your walls and other internal building shouldn't be less than than 5 tiles apart or your opponent will just hack the game. Another walling strategy is Area Denial. Instead of forming a solid parameter, you place each of your walls 1 or 2 tiles apart to cover a large area. This won't do much, but it looks cool. HI HOWS IT GOING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Extra-Types of Protection *'Change-Ups' We all think that this may not be a type of "defense mechanism", but it actually can be. Starting with a few attacks to a known enemy multiple times may get them angry or scared so when it comes to attacking your base they are actually thinking of spying and other types of things to take advantage of your blind spots. My advice is always trying to chsdf esdf ewsjf \ie WQ EwhfespfiesjfOWJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWAFIIIWWawf efiefange-up your entire base sdfefweffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffopwe fjweopf jesideof jsdzfk sdogredfgdfb errgv dfcan't destroy the mortar tower as much. Gallery Boundry.jpg|BuildingBoundry of the glpocketedition, the yellow area is where enemys can land outside the boundry. Category:Tips & Guides (FAQ)